mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
New World (Map Game)
Welcome to the New World. The year in Gregorian terms is unknown, but we know it as 990. Centuries — or even millenia, we're not quite sure — have passed since we lost contact with the Homeworld. We only know it for certain as the planet on which our species was born. We know we came from another planet. It has many names. Some call it Gaea. Others call it Terra. But most people know it as Earth. According to the oldest records we could find, humans have been here for quite a while, but no one is certain how long exactly we have been around. Since the first colonies were settled thousands of years have undoubtedly gone by, so we can't exactly ask them about what our Homeworld was like. According to legend, it was a dark place, full of destruction and wastelands. In the years gone by since the first colonies were settled, expanded and then abandoned, our population now stands at over three billion, and we are spread out across the landmass of the planet. We've grown so apart in culture and politics that we have divided ourselves into what we call "nations" or "countries." Maybe they called them the same thing back on the Homeworld — no one knows for sure. Tensions have risen between the nations of the world. War looms over us. Militaries begin to mobilise. But no one wants to fight. No one wants our world to share the same fate as the one before. But all it takes is that one command to open fire... Information *This map game begins in the year 990. It has been 990 years since the first nations began to form on this planet. *Average technological level has reached what is projected to be that of the 2020s AD, as humanity has undergone another dark age since its disconnection from Earth. Nuclear weapons are common to most nations Tier 2 and above (see military tiers for details). *The planet is known as Novasol III-B. It is a large moon orbiting a gas giant, the third planet in a system of five. The star is a Yellow Main-Sequence Star. Rules *If you'd like to participate, simply put your name down as one of the nations! *Half a year passes every turn in the map game. In each turn your nation can improve three of five aspects of your nation — infrastructure, economy, military, industry or technology. If your empire has vassal states these vassals can have their stats improved independently, as they're technically separate sovereign states. *Please do not engage in sockpuppetry (using more than one account). If you do, you will be banned from this map game. *Be as plausible as you can! If it's implausible, the mods will help correct you. It is a fictional world, so don't stress if the mods think what you want will not work. *If you are inactive for a lengthy period of time, your nation may be subject to disaster scenarios created by the moderators. The nation will eventually be removed from the game entirely. *A new turn will start each day at 2230 UTC (0630 AWST). *Games will be archived every ten turns (five years). *Please be courteous and polite to other users. Do not engage in shouting or use profane comments. This is known as a flame war. If a flame war occurs all participating parties will be removed from the game and their territories put under mod control until a replacement player signs up. Instead, engage in a polite debate, and ask for a mod to mediate the discussion. Maps *Only moderators may modify the map. If you feel there are any errors in the map, please notify us in the section below. *Black indicates non-player nations (NPNs). They are under direct mod control, just like a city-state in Sid Meier's Civilization is under PC control. Grey represents land that is unoccupied by an organised government, though it does not necessarily indicate the land is devoid of human life. Continents map Political map 1016 Errors Nations Primus * Respublica Romana Nova (New Roman Republic) — Vatonica (talk) 02:12, August 25, 2015 (UTC) * Confederation of Washington Bay — * Republic of the Hudson River — * Realm of Novodonetsk — [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Khan of Khans!']] (Free potatoes) * Neubayerisch Reich — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' ** Imperial Colony of Rotinsel * Darian Federation — TheBigJees (talk) Borealis * Borealian Empire — Victor Troska (talk) 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) * Kingdom of Liberty — * Commonwealth of West Borealis — AADN, Protecting America from Potential Theats ( Stop Terrorism Today!) ( ) 14:25, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Terra Alba * Holy Empire of the White Lands — * Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba — Thieving Magpyr Orientalia * Democratic Socialist Republic of North Orientalia — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 06:28, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ** People's Republic of Mabuda — IstocnoSarajevo (talk) * Great Empire of South Orientalia — Seiga Sebastiana * United Provinces of Colnia — --Sithlent (talk) 07:46, August 28, 2015 (UTC) * United Kingdom of Britannia — Erizium (talk) * Democratic People's Republic of the Zarinthians— Noisyboy1256 (talk) * Havenstown Economic Co-operative Zone — Dreamcaster1 * Bayyanid Caliphate —Bozistanball Terra Rossa * Clan of Ross — * Republic of O'Brien —Oniontree1 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2015 (UTC) (rejoined) ** Clan Strosna Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan MordechaiOniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan GoodfellowOniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** Clan Gabochinie Oniontree1 (talk) 20:07, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** North Western Islands Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ** O'Brian Island and the O'Higgins Coast Oniontree1 (talk) 20:08, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Archives Moderators *—'The Tim Man' (IH • GC • TSW • AH • ' )' * :If you would like to become a moderator, please post a message on Tim's talk page. Algorithms *War algorithm Tier lists *Military *Economy *Technology *Industry *Infrastructure 1015 The world population is now 4.5 billion. The most populated country is currently Neubayern, with over 102 million citizens. This is followed closely by Novodonetsk, with 97.8 million citizens. The least populated country is currently the Alliance to Restore Democracy to Terra Alba, with only 8.6 million citizens. Neubayern: The Reich is now advocating a proposal to form a global governance body, to oversee global cooperation and the like. *The New Roman Republic accepts this proposal South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. New Roman Republic: '''The Roman Republic would like to begin by '''asking the Reich for a Non-Aggression pact. The New Roman Republic's largest city is New Roma. Our government is led by two Consuls, who also choose a Praetor (or military leader). In times of war, the Praetor can become dictator, at which point the Praetor has full control of the government until the invasion has been suppressed. We also have a senate, which acts as a parliament. In order for any law to pass, both consuls and a majority of the senate must agree (or one consul and a supermajority of the senate). Other positions such as the Quaestor (Leader of the Treasury), Aedile (Leader of the Interior and Infrastructure), and Censor (Leader of the Census and Tax Collection) are voted on nationally. Magistrates (Supreme court justices) are appointed by the senate, and governors (leaders of a province) are elected by the people of that province. The consuls each serve four year terms, but the terms are staggered so that there is a consular election every 2 years. The praetors have six year terms, but are decided on by the consuls at that time. There are four major parties (factiones) in the New Roman Republic. The first is the populares. This party is generally liberal, and focuses on the lower and middle classes by supporting popular assemblies on the local scale and liberal reforms such as healthcare. The second is Suscitatio, or awakening. This is a nationalist party which is in favor of military expansion, expansion of the borders, and propaganda. The third major party is the Optimates, which favors the rich, educated, and bourgoisie people in business, and favors free market economics and supports an increased power to the Senate. The final major party is the factio auqualitatem, or the Equality Party. This party focuses on progressive social reforms such as voting rights for women and marriage rights for gay people. It also pushes for no official state religion and full freedom of religion. Our current Consuls are Laelus Nerva, a Consul from the Optimates, and Rufus Scaevola, from Suscitatio. The Praetor is Gnaeus Aerius, also from Suscitatio. The populares and the Equality Party have a coalition which gives them 153 of the 300 senate seats, which is a very weak majority. *'Neubayerisch Dip': The Reich Government, wishing to repair relationships with the Roman Republic after the long-ended war, agrees to a ten-year non-aggression pact. We propose the initiation of trade routes between our cities. *We accept Bayyanid Caliphate: Moves our borders up north and west.We also improve our military. 1015.5 Neubayern *'Diplomacy': We invite Saikō Genshu, Supreme Leader of North Orientalia, to visit Neubayern and deliver an address to a special sitting of Reichsparlament, to celebrate the twentieth anniversary of the beginning of the Neubayern-North Orientalian friendship. *'Expansion': Reichsparlament authorises the colonisation of numerous islands in Terra Rossa. The Colony of Rotinsel (Red Islands) is officially established. Rotinsel currently has no representation in Reichsparlament and is instead under the direct control of the Reich Government. The Government (and the Kaiser) is represented in Rotinsel by the first Governor (Reichstatthalter), Dörthe von Braun. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. North Orientalia: 'Supreme Leader Saikō Genshu, at the invitation of Neubayern, visits and delivers a speech, saying that the friendship with Neubayern "is just the beginning of the winds of change." He says that this friendship "is a step toward conciliation and coexistence among other nations". We also open similar friendly relationships with Zarinthia and New Rome. Meanwhile Akashi Tokugawa, now 42 years of age, attends the biennal meeting of Communist International, of which the communist parties of Mabuda, Havenstown, Zarinthia, Terra Alba, and Novodonetsk, as well as the Socialist Party of North Orientalia is a prominent member of. And also in Natsume Toyama's book ''Trail of Tears and Tribulation, there were some citations of cannibalism. One example follows: it was said that a boy, about a few years older than him, who was in the same detention cell with him, gagged and tied on his arms and feet and only wearing boxers, was dragged out by the feet from the cell to a bright room; he heard the sound of a meat grinder being turned on, and the sound of the boy screaming in pain were heard. This made the promininent Inorist officials hate the Saikō brothers and the Neubayerisch government; they swore to get rid of the brothers at all costs. 1016 '''Neubayern: The Reich Government condemns the Inorist regime. Reichsparlament passes the Anti-Inorist Protection Act 1015 (Antiinoristische Schutzgesetz 1015), which illegalises all Inorist groups and organisations within the Reich. Citizens who continue to publicly support the Inorist cause will be arrested and tried under similar conditions to the Reich Discrimination Act 976. The Reich also offers to lend a Kriegswehr squad to the North Orientalian government to help protect the Saikō brothers. *'Royal News': This year young Prince Natsuo enters school! He has been enrolled in Urnsbach Primary, the same school his adopted mother attended years earlier. The Reich wishes Natsuo luck for his twelve years in school. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. A proposed law begins to be debated in the Imperial Congress that demands that all vehicles made in South Orientalia should use alternative energy to power the car (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels. *'North Oreintalian Dip:' Due to a massive crackdown, some prominent Party officials facing charges in North flee to the South. As a result, we would like to formulate an extraditon treaty with you for deport them. *'South Oreintalian Diplomacy:' Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka agrees to North Oreintalia's extradition treaty proposal and aids North Oreintalia in hunting down the Party officials that fled here and helps bring them back to North Oreintalia. North Orientalia: 'After reading the the book cover to cover, and uncovering a plot to assassinate him and his brother Genshu, Saikō Orochi does the act that the Inorist faction sees as the 'unthinkable' ---- a massive purge. Suspected officials who once collaborated with Saikō Michiko and responsible for human rights abuses, were expelled from the party and throwing most of them in jail. Some of those who were lucky slipped out, to countries like Havenstown and South Orientalia; as a result we ask for an extradition treaty with the south. As a gesture of conciliatory detente, a bilateral plan with the South is made to turn Zhanglou Island of the north and Kaohsiung Islands of the south into a cooperative economic complex. Meanwhile, after the Comintern meeting, Akashi Tokugawa received the Hero of Socialist Labor medal, and promoted to Major General for his exemplary works. In other news the Supreme Leader and the Reichsleiter, both Orientalians, discusses strategies to contain expansionist tendencies of a traditional, mutual nemesis, Britannia; Supreme leader Saikō Genshu himself whispered to Reichsleiter Masako Akira's ears that "Britannia is like a spoiled child. We must spank her before she wreaks havoc." *'Neubayerisch Dip: Based on your plan of dependency creation, the Reich Government would like to cordially warn you against creating Jalabiya, as the area is currently undergoing colonisation by the Reich as the Imperial Colony of Rotinsel (Reichskolonie Rotinsel). O'Brien:'All motor cars and buses have hydrogen flue cells now. An investigation begins in to New Dublin pedophile priests and boarding school staff after the school 7 year girl Elisa Eilidh O'Mally confesses that she and her 8 year old sister, Moyra Elisha O'Mally, had been groped in there boarding school and at 2 churches by the staff. The plan for the exploration of the North Eastern Isles goes head and Parliament passes the bill. The stealth multi-role frigate ''ONV Orla and conventional Frigate ONV O'Brien explore the coastline and drop of a small landing party to start trade with the natives. We lay claime to the islands. 1016.5 '''Neubayern: Colonisation of Rotinsel is going smoothly, and the population is increasing at a nice pace. The population of Rotinsel is now 50,000, counting the natives already living on the islands. In honour of the Welsh-speaking natives, we make Welsh an official language of Rotinsel alongside German. In Rotinsel it is now compulsory to learn both German and Welsh in schools. *'Volkshalle expansion': As the existing plenary hall of the Volkshalle can no longer support the extremely large numbers of members now sitting in Reichsparlament, an expansion of the Volkshalle has begun. Completion is expected by mid-1020, in time for the opening of the 52nd Reichsparlament. It is planned that the newly expanded hall will be able to support up to 750 members in case of the formation of future electorates. There will also be room for the addition of seats in the further future, should Reichsparlament exceed 750 seats. In the meantime, Reichsparlament will sit in the Dietrich Stadium in Munich. O'Brien:Traders, fishermen and explores visit the North Eastern Isles. They start making good relations with the 7,500 newly discovered natives, who speak Scottish and Welsh. A small wether station is biult on the biggest of the 3 islands. Bio-fuel production is invested in. The guided missile frigate ONV Fiacla ''sails around the coast line of our home continent to try out it's new high efficacy engines. Several buses, trams and canal boats are made. The New Dublin trams and all 7 power stations (currently 3 Hydro-electric, 3 coal powered and 1 oil shale powered) are upgraded moderately. New industries start up around Dundalk, Wexford and Flynn making automotive equipment, computers and furniture. '''South Orientalia:' Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. A proposed law continues to be debated in the Imperial Congress that demands that all vehicles made in South Orientalia should use alternative energy to power the car (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels. Meanwhile, elections for the Supreme Chancellor takes place and Horikawa Ayuka manages to be re-elected for a second term. The Social Democrats and to a lesser extent Komeito also sees an increase in seats, while the Democratic Party and to a lesser extent the Progressive Party sees a decrease in seats. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. United Provinces of Colnia: 'We propose trade relations and non-aggression pacts with Neubayern and South Orientalia. Internally, we begin to build more infrastructure in our most populated metropolitan areas, we begin to improve our somewhat neutral economy, and we recruit more men and women into our standing army. *'South Orientalia Diplomacy: Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka agrees to Colnia's trade offer and non-aggression pact. *'Neubayerisch Diplomacy:' We agree to Colnia's proposal for a non-aggression pact. It will last for ten years, renewable upon expiry. We also propose our first trade route to run from our easternmost port city of Hewelsberg to the Colnian capital. *'Republic of O'Brien Diplomacy: '''We would like to open diplomatic relations with United Provinces of Colnia and swap ambasidors. *'Colnian Diplomacy: We accept all of these offers. 1017 '''Neubayern: The population of the Imperial Colony of Rotinsel is now rising at an increasing rate. The Colony, now standing with a population of 72,940 people, is building new towns and settlements. It is planned that by 1050, Rotinsel will become a fully integrated territory of the Reich. *'Elections': The 1017 Federal Elections are held. The results will be published soon. * Colnian Diplomacy: We offer a temporary defensive pact with Neubayern. United Provinces of Colnia: We continue improving our main infrastructure, our economy, and our standing army. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' We offer to sell Colnia 5 light tanks (they are like the OTL M41 Walker Bulldog) and 2,500 smartphones if they want them. O'Brien: Each of the 3 North Eastern Islands have 50 settlers put on to them in a small fishing village. A heliport opens on each of the 3 islands and at Cardiff, Derry and Carickfurgus. 2 new industrial parks outside New Belfast to meet the rising demand for microwaves, laptop computers, I-phones, G4 handsets, carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, smartphones ovens and TV sets. A major solar power array is built near Derry. A new 1,500 household housing estate opens between the village of Croydon and the small commuter village of Croydon which is 1.5 miles south west of New Dublin. A similar housing estate will be built next year by the outskirts of the southern New Dublin suburb of Croydon Lane. :15 light tanks like the OTL M41 Walker Bulldog and 5 main battle tanks like the OTL Leopard 1, 50 air to air missiles like the OTL K-13 (missile), 10 SAM units equivalent to the Vityaz missile system, 5 SAM units equivalent to the MIM-72_Chaparral air defece system, 5 trainer aircraft akin to the MiG-AT trainer and 10 fighters akin to the OTL McDonnell Douglas F/A-18 Hornet are made. A cruse missile equivalent to the Kh-59 is tried out at Fort Dornoch, has teething problems and is abandoned. The armed forces recruit 1,000 new members and declare them selves up to strength. The end of this new military spending comes to an end to the joy of public transport, teaching and hospital staff (they want 2.5% a pay rise). South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. A proposed law continues to be debated in the Imperial Congress that demands that all vehicles made in South Orientalia should use alternative energy to power the car (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. 1017.5 Neubayern *'Infrastructure': Expansion of the Hyper-Eisen national railway begins. Construction of the Rotinsel Circuit Line (the Rotinselischer Kreisleitung) has begun. More cities are now being connected by the Hyper-Eisen. Combined with the national Autobahn, it has made land travel across the Reich much easier. O'Brien: Another 10 settlers land on each of the North Eastern Islands A second heliport opens on the 3 islands and at Cardiff, Derry and Carickfurgus. 2 new industrial parks open outside New Belfast to meet the rising demand for microwaves, wind-farm turbines, carbon-fiber-reinforced polymer, fiberglass, smartphones ovens and TV sets. A major railway train factory and a football factory open in Wexford. A major new dock starts it's 2 year construction at Carckfurgus. The New Dublin tram in the southern suburb of Croydon Lane is extended in to the new 1,500 person housing estate and the on to the village of Croydon. To help raise funds and damp down heavy consumer spending, tobacco, beer and petrol duty go up by 1%. Capital gains and Corporation tax are introduced at 0.5%. A wind-farm is built outside Flynn and plans are made to end the use of coal in 2 years time if the public don't mind 2 wind-farm also opening near Dundalk next year. Public transport, teaching and hospital staff get a 2.5% a pay rise. The railways start a 2 year upgrade witch will see them all use modern electric trains and the scrapping of all the older ones, who are dirty, environmentally damaging and unreliable due to long service faults caused by old age. A major biofuel project opens near Newry. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' We note that our former vasseliser, and sill active friend and ally, the Clan of Ross (I had ended O'Brien's vasselising to them amicably and peacefully ~15 years ago), has fallen behind us in technology and to degree in industry (agree?) to, so they would benefit from our help. We ask them if they would like our companies to invest in there fishing, paper making and forestry industries. We offer to sell them 200 smartphones, 10 tonnes of wheat, 5 army jeeps, 5 non-amphibious armored cars and 5 petrol fueled buses. '' (Mod decide if they agree since the player was inactive for ages).'' *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' We offer to sell Colnia 5 light tanks (they are like the OTL M41 Walker Bulldog), 10 tonnes of wheat, 5 army jeeps, 5 non-amphibious armored cars and 5 petrol fueled buses and 2,500 smartphones if they want them. *'Clan of Ross (RNG):' 8 (6 - 10 accept). The Clan of Ross gratefully accepts O'Brian help. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. A proposed law continues to be debated in the Imperial Congress that demands that all vehicles made in South Orientalia should use alternative energy to power the car (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels, and is soon finally agreed upon by a majority. It is put to vote this year, with results to come in near the end of the year. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. North Orientalia: Some of the party officials deported were some of the most notorious. They are not named for now, but one of them is involved in cannibalism, while the other is involved in illicit activities by means of connections with the South Orientalian mafia to fund top secret activities. 1018 Neubayern *'Technology': Research into civilian VTOL aircraft is finally complete, and designs for the Kreitschmann Adler have been finalised. The first prototype is currently under construction and is due to be complete in six months time. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. The law that demands that all vehicles made in South Orientalia should use alternative energy to power the car (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels, sees support by a huge majority of the population as shown by the vote, and the law is soon passed by the Imperial Congress. The Imperial Congress also gives the all vehicles companies in South Orientalia time to make the transition from fossil fuels to alternative energy, though must make the switch no later than 1021; if they don't, then they will be taxed for every month after 1021 until they make the switch. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. O'Brien:'We follow South Orientalia's lead and also put forward a bill that said we should use alternative energy to power the car and all other vehicls (such as biofuel, electricity, etc.) instead of fossil fuels. Th coal mines will soon close, but the miners will be given employment in the new tin and lead mine on the the nearest of the 3 North Eastern Islands The central one is made a nature reserve and the furthest one is only explored. The 7,500 native Yr Ynyswr are given literacy lessons. We find in the interior of the middle island and an all but the northern tip of the the eastern island a Scots speaking tribe of 1,500 called the Th' Middle Islain Dwellers. They have been at intermittent war with the Welsh speaking Yr Ynyswr for decades over fishing rights according to the elders of both tribes. A small dock is built on the nearest island and a ferry service to Waterford is started. We give a lot of bread to the islanders since they are noticeably under weight. We notice our phone and TV communications to the islands are poor and parliament a propose putting up a communications salitate. Flying cars that use the Koanda effect are looked in to. *'O'Brien Diplomacy: We offer a trade deal to Colnia. We also offer to sell Colnia 5 light tanks (they are like the OTL M41 Walker Bulldog), 10 tonnes of wheat, 5 army jeeps, 5 non-amphibious armored cars and 5 petrol fueled buses and 2,500 smartphones if they want them. United Provinces of Colnia/Loyalist Colnia: '''The current President of Colnia, Paul Gelder, is assassinated in a drive-by shooting while driving through a major highway in the capital. The country quickly collapses after the killing as Gelder was responsible for multiple social and political benefits, and the Colnian Civil War officially begins between the Colnian Socialists led by Theodor van Looswijk attempting to gain independence, the Colnian Imperialists led by Jan Elderberg attempting to gain power and re-establish Colnia as an absolute monarchy, and the Loyalists led by Prime Minister Frederik Vanderbert. '''The Loyalist government accepts the offer from O'Brien, and requests that all major countries assist them in the civil war. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' An emergency bill is passed by the parliament, but the public are concerned by an overseas conflict going wrong. 250 troops are on the way to help you, Colnia. **'UPDATE:' The troops land by parashute in to the capital and help defend the Loyalist goverment. We dislike the Imperialists. ***'UPPER UPDATE:' The ONV O'Brien sinks a imperialist gunboat. *'North Orientalian Diplomacy:' Being a fierce opponent of monarchy, we are ready to help the Republican factions, but we see more potential on the socialists. **'UPDATE:' We sent a commissary to train leftist forces ,and , coax them into creating a provisional government called the Central Committee of the Government, or CCG for short. *'Neubayerisch Diplomacy:' We refuse to assist any faction and maintains strict neutrality in this conflict. However, our people seem to be leaning towards the loyalist side. However, the government wishes not to fight North Orientalia. **'UPDATE:' After mass lobbying, Reichsparlament is forced to debate an emergency bill to send troops into Colnia to defend the current government. It is passed, and the Kriegswehr is mobilised once again. Two thousand troops are deployed onto Colnian soil to fight for the existing government's restoration. The Kriegsmarine has also been deployed into the waters around Colnia. The Luftwaffe also begins bombing enemy towns in the hope that such show of military might of the Reich will result in a quick end to the civil war and a restoration of order. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' A plan by President O'Higgins and Taoiseach O'Brian is set out. A planned Loyalist/Socialist coalition idea is put forward. We would not mind a constitutional monarchy, but a absolute monarchy is not acceptable. 1018.5 With the assistance of O'Brian and Neubayerisch forces, the Colnian government turns the tide of the civil war. Socialist and Imperialist rebellion begins to be stamped out by the Coalition. ' ' O'Brien: We will leave Colnia in 6 months’ time now the war is going the Loyalist way. 20 air-to- air missiles akin to miissile AIM-9 Sidewinder missile are built. 5 stealth light tanks akin to the OTL PL-01 are made. New schools open on our North Eastern Islands. The communication satellite bill is passed, since we think we are better served by our own than useing band with on the existing ones. We build a small test site near Sligo and start work on a test rocket similar to the OTL Aerobee. It will be launched after 6 month of construction work is done. A permanent launch base will be built elsewhere after the planning issues have been settled next year. Roads are expanded and improved. Plans to launch a test satellite are slated for 1019.5 and a communication satellite for 1021.5. Secret: We build 2 stealth fighters akin to the Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor and 10 air defense units akin to the MIM-72 Chaparral air defense system. Stealth stuff is declared too costly and will not go any farther in to production. ' ' We explore the south eastern border region and cross in to the uncharted land. We find several feuding clans in the northern mountains and foothills. Our fishing boats and a coastal patrol boat find on the coast plain north of the central peninsular 3 city states. The peninsular contains the not fully charted German speaking Free State of Treinhoff and the central valley holds the not fully charted Arabic speaking Principality of Emira. The total population of all theis bunch petty states and clans is put at ~850,000 all told. The southern hills, pain, peninsular and cost are yet to be explored. We begin to offer food to the grateful clansmen. We wish to only open diplomatic and trading relations with Trenton, Emira, Treinhoff, Buxton and Lampiter. The clansmen on the other hand will be assimilated over the years. #The clans in the northern mountains are: ##Clan of Mordechai (Speak Hebrew) ##Clan of Khan (Speak Peshto) ##Clan of Strosna (Speak Spanish) #The clans in the foothills are: ##Clan of Gabochine — (speak Italian) ##Clan of Fairfax- (Speaks British English) #The clans in the eastern valleys are: ##Clan of Fennick — (speak Finnish) ##Clan of Goodfellow — (speak Italian) #The coastal city states ##City State of Trenton - (speaks American English) ##City state of Lampiter- (Speaks Welsh) ##City state of Buxton- (Speaks British English) #The peninsular contains the not fully charted German speaking Free State of Treinhoff and the central valley holds the not fully charted Arabic speaking Principality of Emira. *'Update:'We explore firther south with ships, horses and helicopters. As we probe the southern lands and find a few more clans and city states. #In the central foothlis: ##Clan of Asad (Arabs) ##Clan of Morales (Quecha/Amahria speakers) #In the south central planes: ##Clan of Staravoita (Belorussians) ##City of Abuja (Yoruba) ##Clan of Sharif (Peshto) ##Clan of Nehru (Hindi) #On the east coast south of Trienhoff are: ##City state of Zürich (Swiss German and Romanch) ##City state of Milano (Italians) #In the southern mountains ##Clan of Chan (Cantonese Chinese) : The total population of all this other bunch petty states and clans is put at ~250,000 all told. *'O’Brien diplomacy: ' We begin to offer food and tools to the grateful clansmen. We wish to only open diplomatic and trading relations with Trenton, Emira, Treinhoff, Milano, Zürich, Buxton and Lampiter. We send in our diplomatic representatives to negotiate with their leaders. I don’t want to assimilate them, maybe just vassalate them in the far future. The clansmen on the other hand will be assimilated. :Mod decision required? Is one needed? Do the city states Trenton, Emira, Milano, Zürich, Treinhoff, Buxton and Lampiter agree and want diplomatic and trading relations with O'Brian. *'O’Brien diplomacy: ' We begin to open diplomatic and trading relations with Trenton, Emira, Treinhoff, Milano, Zürich, Buxton and Lampiter. We send in our diplomatic representatives to negotiate with their leaders. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with alternative energy. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also begins fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. Neubayern *'Dip': We open diplomatic relations with the previously unknown Free State of Treinhoff (Freistaat Treinhoff). While we have GPS, Treinhoff and its neighbours seem to be in a satellite "dark zone", inaccessible to advanced navigational technologies. 1019 The Colnian Civil War continues. Everyday, the government is regaining ground from the rebels with the assistance of Neubayerisch and O'Brian forces. It is hoped that by the end of next year the rebellion will be crushed and then Coalition troops can begin to leave the troubled country. O'Brien: 20 anti-shipping missiles akin to the OTL Exocet. A corvette and 2 coastal patrol vessels are built. An Amphibious assault ship, ocean going patrol submarine, coastal patrol submarine iand a Patrol Frigates start there 1 year build time in New Dublin and New Belfast. More wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms begin along with the final scrapping of coal and oil power stations. Our test rocket similar to the OTL Aerobee is launched successfully. A Sputnik like test salite and Sputikoid like test rocket will be launched in 1020. TRAAC like test satellite and Thor-Ablestar like rocket will be launched in 1020.5. The launch site was built near Cardiff despite of protests by the local green movement. We build a new local airport at Carckfurgus and recruit 1,000 more troops. 100 more settlers land on the Nearest of the North Eastern Islands and set up a minor logging industry on the island. The bloody 10 year long feud between Clan of Gabochine and Clan of Goodfellow (both speak Italian) is put down by some of our police and peace talks held under the supervision of a cleric from O'Brian's Catholic Church. We explore firther south with ships, horses and helicopters. As we probe the southern lands and fined a last few clans and city states. #In the central foot hills: ##Clan of Ferguson (Scots Gealic) #In the southern foot hills: ##Clan of Zhou (Cantonese Chinese) ##Clan of Hoaxah (Albanian) ##Clan of Pahlavi (Persians) #In the south central planes: ##Clan of Papandreu (Greeks) #In the southern planes: ##Clan of Tudjman (Croats) ##Clan of Nixon (American English) ##City of San Salvador (Spanish) ##Clan of Torro (Spanish) #On the south coast south: ##City of Novoho Bel'bek (Ukrainians) ##City of Tomsk Novogo (Russians) #In the southern Peninsular ##Dukedom of Cherbourg (French) The total population of all this other bunch petty states and clans is put at ~750,000 all told. *'O’Brien diplomacy:' We begin to open diplomatic and trading relations with City of San Salvador, City of Novoho Bel'bek, City of Tomsk Novogo and the Dukedom of Cherbourg. We send in our diplomatic representatives to negotiate with their leaders. Our border is demarcated around the Clans of Mordachai, Gabochini, Strosna, Fairfax and Goodfellow. We start focusing in on meaningful deplomacy with the City of Lampiter and ignore the rest for the foreseeable future beyond a swap of embassies. Loyalist Colnia: '''We continue to push back the Imperialists and Socialists, and we thank the Coalition members for helping us in this time of trouble. '''Neubayern *'Royal News:' Prince Natsume of Hoffmann turns 18, and sits for his HSZ exams at the end of the year. Princess Aria of Rhineburg has graduated from primary school and enters Urnsbach Secondary. *'Volkshalle expansion:' The expansion of the Volkshalle is almost complete. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms are finished; and soon wind and solar farms begin construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also begins fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. 1019.5 Neubayern: *'Trade': We begin trade with the fellow German-speaking Free State of Treinhoff. It is hoped that this country will become a close ally in future. SECRET: We also plan to have Treinhoff eventually annexed into the Reich, as we wish for all German-speaking peoples to be united under the great Neubayerische Reichsflagge. *'Royal News': Prince Natsume has performed outstandingly in his HSZ and has won a scholarship to the prestigious Imperial Academy of Literature to pursue German and English studies. Natsume's obligatory military service will be put on hold until his graduation. Also, Prince Franz has graduated from the Ernsdale Institute of the Sciences with a Masters Degree in Sport Sciences. He enters the Kriegsmarine, following the footsteps of his father, the Kaiser. He begins training at the Kriegsmarine Training Institute. *'Colnian Civil War': We continue to fight for the protection of the Colnian government. However, we begin to pull out troops and in order to start demilitarisation of the war zone. The first 100 Neubayerisch troops return home, leaving the occupied city of Langedijk (German Langedeich) in the hands of the Colnian military. *'Rotinsel': Dörthe von Braun, the Governor of Rotinsel, is recalled to the Reich mainland. Dafydd ap Enwilym is appointed as the second Governor of the colony, the first Welshman to hold the office. O'Brien: 20 anti-shipping missiles akin to the OTL Exocet. We begin trade with Lampiter and build schools in North Eastern Islands the islands and the southern clan territories we hold. *Population data for the tribes and cities we found are guessed vaguely by exospores and traders at- #Clan of Mordechai (Speak Hebrew)= 15,000 #Clan of Khan (Speak Peshto)= 13,000 #Clan of Strosna (Speak Spanish)= 17,000 #Clan of Gabochine — (speak Italian)= 15,000 #Clan of Fairfax- (Speaks British English)= 15,000 #Clan of Fennick — (speak Finnish)= 15,800 #Clan of Goodfellow — (speak Italian)= 15,000 #City State of Trenton - (speaks American English)= 325,700 #City state of Lampiter- (Speaks Welsh)= 326,000 #City state of Buxton- (Speaks British English)= 326,000 # Free State of Treinhoff (German speaking)= 257,000 # Principality of Emira. (Arabic speaking)= 247,000 #Clan of Asad (Arabs)= 2,000 #Clan of Morales (Quecha/Amahria speakers) =2,000 #Clan of Staravoita (Belorussians)= 10,000 #City of Abuja (Yoruba)= 55,400 #Clan of Sharif (Peshto) =5,000 #Clan of Nehru (Hindi) =6,000 #City state of Zürich (Swiss German and Romanch)= 104,000 #City state of Milano (Italians)= 55,500 #Clan of Chan (Cantonese Chinese) =5,000 #Clan of Ferguson (Scots Gealic)= 5,000 #Clan of Zhou (Cantonese Chinese)= 7,000 #Clan of Hoaxah (Albanian) = 3,000 #Clan of Pahlavi (Persians)= 5,700 #Clan of Papandreu (Greeks)= 5,500 #Clan of Tudjman (Croats)= 5,500 #Clan of Nixon (American English)= 6,500 #City of San Salvador (Spanish)= 100,500 #Clan of Torro (Spanish)= 7,500 #City of Novoho Bel'bek (Ukrainians)= 100,200 #City of Tomsk Novogo (Russians)= 100,400 #Dukedom of Cherbourg (French)= 450,000 South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and plans to build wind and solar farms are finished; and soon wind and solar farms begin construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also begins fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. North Orientalia: 'With the counteroffensive dealing a severe blow, a dillema hangs over the North Orientalian foreign policy; continue to support the dying Colnian left and risk poisoning Neubayerisch friendship, or abandon the cause in favor of Anbar or Terra Alba. But the Colnian CCG, led by Theodor van Looswijk as general-secretary, temporizes with the government and smash the royalist troops, while we ask for a truce with the Colnian government to avoid a costly war. Meanwhile some suspected Inorist officals in the navy have been tried guilty for human rights abuses. '''SECRET: We begin drone surveys over Terra Alba, in anticipation of an uprising. A large town attracts the attention of the planners; the heavily walled city of San Jose de Viterbo. Some speculated the it was a local armory quarters of the imperial arsenal. ' '''Sorry if i was able to post for the last 3 days; my phone wont let me edit on mobile mode. IstocnoSarajevo (talk) 10:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) OK'Oniontree1 (talk) 20:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' A plan by President O'Higgins and Taoiseach O'Brian is set out. A planned Loyalist/Socialist coalition idea is put forward. We would not mind a constitutional monarchy, but a absolute monarchy is not acceptable. We pull our troops out of Colnia. 1020 The Colnian Civil War comes to an end with a Government victory. Order is restored with the assistance of Neubayerisch forces. Neubayern *'Volkshalle': The expansion of the Volkshalle is complete! Reichsparlament will move into the new building after the 1020 Federal Elections. *'Colnian Civil War': With the Civil War coming to a close, we begin gradually pulling our 20,000-odd troops out of the country, two thousand at a time. The remaining troops will assist the Government in peacekeeping activities. The plan is that in 5 years time, all Neubayerisch troops will have left Colnia. *'ELECTIONS': In these elections, a new political party, the United Neubayerische Workers' Party (Vereinigte Neubayerische Arbeiterpartei, VNAP) has come to prominence. Led by Rudolf Eiser, the VNAP has become commonly known as the Verarb Party (a portmanteau of Vereinigte and Arbeiter). The Democratic Unity Front and the Green Party have announced that they are continuing their nine-year-old coalition. **Democratic Unity Front: 298/600 (49.7%) **Greens: 77/600 (12.8%) **National Liberal Party: 98/600 (16.3%) **Christian Democratic Union: 53/600 (8.8%) **Socialist Party: 34/600 (5.6%) **Verarb Party: 32/600 (5.3%) **Independents: 8/600 (1.3%) **'RESULT': The Democratic Unity Front has achieved a landslide majority, far outdoing the other five parties. The DEN, along with the Greens, form the Government of the 52nd Reichsparlament, and Masako Akira begins her third term, serving the 77th Premiership. Meanwhile, the Greens have lost seats to the other minority parties, as have the Liberals; however the NLP remains the Opposition Party, and Sara Mahler is once again Leader of the Opposition. The CDU and SPN have redoubled their efforts to increase their numbers, and they have succeeded, stealing seats from the major parties! The Verarb Party has surprisingly won quite a number of seats for a first-timer. The Independents have all maintained their positions in Reichsparlament. O'Brien A Sputnik like test satellite and Sputikoid rocket is successfully launched from a base 1 mile south of Fort Dornoch. Sanitation is introduced in to the Islands and clan territories we hold. We build a new sewerage works and bio-flue power station in Dundalk. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:' A plan by President O'Higgins and Taoiseach O'Brian is set out. A planned Loyalist/Socialist coalition idea is put forward. South Orientalia: Technology and science are invested in more. Clean up and aid is sent to Yazawa, Karafuto, Himekaidou, and Taoyuan Provinces and reconstruction along with rebuilding the affected areas continue. Supreme Chancellor Horikawa Ayuka continues plans to improve relations with many nations, including North Orientalia. Meanwhile more wind and solar power is invested in and wind and solar farms continue construction in several locations. Cooperation with North Orientalia to hunt down fleeing wanted Party officials continues and any that are found are deported back to North Orientalia. The government also begins fighting against the South Orientalian Mafia within the nation. North Orientalia: SECRET: Following the defeat of the rebels, we manage to extract and evacuate the personalities of the Colnian socialist camp, including revolutionary leader Theodor van Looswijk. And we begin to arm the paramilitary forces of the Terra Alba Workers' Guild, a creation of the North Orientalian secret service, chaired by a native revolutionary leader named Enrique Palestrina. We continue massive drone surveys to aid in tactical planning. 'Meanwhile as prosecution against the Inorist faction goes on, something horrible happened. It happened this way: The Saikō brothers held a staff meeting in the CMC headquarters. A young sergeant then knocked, asked permission to enter the room, saying he got some new intelligence regarding Terra Alba, With his request granted. he entered the conference room containing him and 20 officers. He stands near Saikō Genshu, positioning the briefcase under the table near him. After a few minutes, the sergeant received a planned telephone call and left the room. Seconds later, an explosion occurred, throwing glass shards, wood splinters, and small shuriken-like blades at the brothers and some generals. Most of them were severely injured. Meanwhile an animated biographic movie about the founding leader Saikō Hamada entitled ''The Rise of Red ''is released in theaters, and was a blockbuster hit. Plans are made to show it in Neubayern, O' Brien, Mabuda, Zarinthia, Novodontesk, and perhaps, Colnia. As part of a conservation effort we turn over some live specimens and eggs of the Orientalian fish-eating salamander to Neubayrisch scientists, in the hope of increasing their numbers. *'O'Brien Diplomacy:'We would like to have ''The Rise of Red released in our theaters too. *'''O'Brien: We offer loads of popular Celtic music DVDs to North Orietiala. 1020.5 The demilitarisation of Colnia continues. O'Brien: We launch a TRAAC like test satellite and Thor-Ablestar like rocket successfully. Electricity and cellular phones are improved. *'O'Brien:' We offer loads of popular Celtic music DVDs to North Orietiala. Category:New World (Map Game) Category:Constructed World